


My Pokemon OCs as vines

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: there may or may not be a part 2 to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: Read the title





	My Pokemon OCs as vines

Cindy: (holding up a couple dollar bills) Man, I've BEEN getting money!

Giovanni: BITCH PUT THAT SHIT BACK IN MY WALLET!

\---

Emma: (buried neck-deep in sand) I am the sand guardian! Guardian of the sand!

Tabitha: Kyogre quivers before her!

Emma: (to a group of Team Aqua grunts) Fuck off!

\---

Cyrus: Let me show you Uranus, okay? (shows Calliope and another grunt a picture of the planet Uranus) There's Uranus, right there. You see it?

Calliope: (worriedly) Cyrus, where's MY anus?!

\---

N: How do you know what's good for me?!

Ghetsis: That's mY OPINION!

(N is silent)

(Lorna is looking on in shock)

\---

Lysandre: Hey everybody, today, one of my grunts pushed me, so I'm starting a kickstarter to put her down. (Shows a picture of Penelope) The benefits of killing her would be that I'd get pushed way less-

\---

(A group of Team Skull grunts are following the Selene down the street in a car while rap music plays in the background)

Daisy: HEY!

(Selene turns around)

Daisy: ... Where's Starbucks?

Selene: Down the street.

Daisy and the rest of the grunts: MAKIN MY WAY DOWN TOWN-

\---

Emma: I just got this hoodie from H and M, and it is SO COMFORTABLE.

Lilo: I used to be comfortable... then my parents died.

Emma: Girl...

\---

Cindy: I don't want you playing with that Kris girl anymore.

Cindy's little brother: Well why not?

Cindy: I don't know, I just get a weird feeling-

Kris: (From inside the dryer) Yeah, why not?

Cindy: ARCEUS-

\---

Calliope: (waving a pointer around) Don't fuck with me! I have the power of Arceus AND anime on my side!

Dawn: Wait, you-

Calliope: AAAAAAAAAA

\---

Guzma: Daisy! Why didn't you mow the lawn?!

Daisy: Uh, I don't know, maybe because I DON'T GIVE A FUCK.

Guzma: ...That's my girl...

\---

Lorna: (sing-shouting) COCAINE RUIN YOUR BRAIN, HEY! PLEASE DON'T DO COCAINE, HEY! COCAINE RUIN YOUR BRAIN-

(One of her Plasma grunt friends is jamming out)

\---

Penelope: I spilled lipstick in your Valentino bag.

Lysandre: You spilled w-w-w-w LIPSTICK IN MY VALENTINO WHITE BAG-

\---

Emma: (Picking up something that looks vaguely like weed) Maxie, look! It's the good kush!

Maxie: This is the dollar store. How good can it be?

\---

Lilo: (hits Matt on the leg)

Matt: Ow! (Picks up Lilo and throws her on the couch)

Lilo: (screaming)

\---

Calliope: (handing Cyrus a ballon) I have no soul. Have a nice day!

Cyrus: I don't have one either.

\---

Cindy: Let me see what you have!

Cindy's little brother: A knife!

Cindy: NO!

Arianna: Oh my Arceus, why does he have a knife?

\---

Plumeria: Daisy! WHY IS YOUR REPORT CARD ON THE CEILING?!

Daisy: You told me to bring my grades up.

Plumeria: ... I did say that. Let me see what you have here-

\---

Lilo: Sleep! I don't know about sleep! It's summer time-

Shelly: (from the other room) You better go to bed!

Lilo: Oh, she caught me.

\---

Lorna: (poking at Ghetsis on the ground) Mr. Harmonia. Mr. Harmonia? Mr. Harmonia. Oh my fucking god he's fucking dead.

\---

Penelope: Why you mad. Why you sad? When you could be... glade. (sprays can of Glade air freshener at the camera)

\---

Cyrus: Okay, let's start off with a simple problem. So Calliope has 19 bottles of dish soap-

Saturn: Wait, why does Calliope have so much soap?

Calliope: (sitting next to 18 bottles of dish soap as she pours one into her hand) MIND YOUR BUSINESS, SATURN.

\---

Courtney: Emma.

Emma: Yes Courtney?

Courtney: Don't ever pick a fight with an ugly girl, she's got nothing to lose.

Emma: I'll keep that in mind...

\---

Colress: It appears you have cancer-

Lorna: Wow, I have cancer?

Colress: Wow, I interrupt people?... Yes.

\---

Guzma: Yo, you gotta take the thug life more seriously! 

Daisy: Yo, I'm serious!

(The ice cream truck can be heard)

Both: ICE CREAM! (they both go running to it)

\---

Archie: (after he awakens Kyogre) This is the greatest day of my life!

Lilo: (seeing all the destruction going on outside) OceAN mAn, tAkE Me by thE hANd, leAd mE to tHe LAnD-  
\---  
That wraps this up. I might make a part two, but I'm not entirely sure.


End file.
